godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:One-Eyed Serpent/Untitled GE Fic - Chapter 9 - The Satellite Branch
I don’t want to ‘know’ how to fight. I have to mean it. Strike with the intention of cutting down the Aragami, shoot with the intention of not missing, and defend with the intention to withstand the enemy’s onslaught. '' ''Even though I would not care of being weak or strong, I refuse to be weak. I want, no, '''have'to be strong, for my squad, for my family, for those who are weak. I would be a person who’ll help someone get up, not a person who would drag anyone down when they fall. '' “The strong lives… while the weak dies… I don’t agree with that.” I spoke aloud to myself, disturbing the quiet of the room, my voice seeming to rebound and press down on me. “Because I '''will' survive, no matter what.” '' That… is my vow. '' -- Ambushed.Three Aragami. Fire. Lots of Fire.A jeep escaping.Fighting the monsters. Backup. Someone screaming. Help. Help. ''Help. Help! HELP! '' 'I’ll fucking tear you up. ''' -- The first thing that registered was pain. Holy.Hell. PAIN. '' I groaned, trying to move, only to whimper in pain when the pain intensified by tenfold. What the hell- “So our little hero awakens.” The voice was rough, but quiet enough not to make my head hurt worse, as it currently felt like being hammered by Nana’s Boost Hammer. And my body felt like I’ve been flattened by several Kongous, maybe even run over by a Quadriga. “Lift your head a bit, you have to take this.” I did as told, not questioning the order and just wishing to be ''pain-free, and when I managed to raise my head (with great effort) I sighed in relief when a hand cradled the back of my neck, supporting me. My muscles that were screaming in protest relaxed as the strain was taken off them, and I sighed, glad that there wasn’t more pain to endure. Something small and round was pressed to my lips, and I opened my mouth in reflex. The medicine (I think) which taste was bitter went unnoticed, as I was suddenly presented by cool water, judging from the hard and cold object the pressed against my mouth. I greedily drank the water, noticing just not how thirsty I was. When I was done, my head was lowered back down the pillow, the voice speaking softly. “Sleep some more,” It said. “When you’re awake, everyone will be here.” And following the voice’s advice, I fell back into a dreamless sleep. -- The next time I awoke, I felt entirely better, and more aware. Just like I was aware of the soft whistling and low, murmuring voices on the other side of the curtains. Hospital curtains, in fact. Wait, why are the curtains green? I remember them being royal blue… “H-hello?” I winced when my voice reached my ears, the raspy and weak sound so pathetic, even to myself. Argh. What the heck had happened to me?! Everything was suddenly deathly silent, and before I could prepare myself, the curtain was shoved aside and a pink blob jumped me, flattening me down the bed. “Hiro-kun, Hiro-kun, you’re awake!” I barely recognized the distressed voice past my wheezing, seeing as the pink blob sat down on my stomach. “The Aragami almost got you, and- and—“ There was a yelp, and suddenly I could breathe properly. I coughed a couple of times, greedily breathing precious air. “I let you idiots in because I told you to stay put!” The voice – that oddly sounds like a certain meanie that I know – hissed, and suddenly I was pressed down by my shoulders onto the bed, a hand carefully peeling away the cloths covering me. They felt slick. “Tsk, a few stiches were ripped. Kouzuki, get me the medkit; it’s on the nightstand to your right. And you’re grounded from missions, right Julius?” Okay, I’m confused; why is Ryuuka-san here, and for that matter, Nana and Captain (maybe the others, too, what the hell)? Wait… Where am I again? “Kamui, if you can hear me, answer. If you can’t speak, just nod or shake your head.” I swallowed, checking my throat. Parched, but not hurting. “I-I… Ryu… s-san…?” That… didn’t go so well. Someone clicked their tongue. “Romeo, on the counter in my room is a bottle labeled ‘sore throat’, get it for me please. Kouzuki- ah, good.” More shuffling sounds and a cloth wiped at my stomach, the area suddenly flaring up in pain. I let out a hiss, and the cloth suddenly disappeared. “Ah damn, Alencon, distract him please. And you two… just stay put.” ‘You two’? Who is he talking to? I then felt hands systematically massaging my temples, forehead and scalp, and I didn’t realize there was a bit of pain there until the hands pressed down on them. I let out an obviously audible sigh of relief, sagging. The cloth came back, but it wasn’t as painful as before. “Mister Kamui, how do you feel?” That voice was female, but not as familiar. Ciel-san? “Ciel-san…?” My voice sounds a bit better now, but still weak and raspy. “Yes. How do you feel?” She repeated the question, and I took a few moments to answer. “I feel like I was flattened by a lot of Kongous.” I managed to groan. And really, that’s what I feel like. “Did I go one on one with an Aragami? ‘Cause I feel like it.” The sudden silence was kinda concerning, so I forced my eyes open. I wince when the colors – despite being dull – made me a little bit nauseated. Though it wasn’t long until my senses adjusted themselves and I could see well enough. Ciel-san was standing beside me, focused on her task, and moving my eyes down was Ryuuka who was… Stitching me up. I feel nothing, though, and the wound was clean (not that I was queasy in the first place). Gil-san and Captain were standing at the foot of my bed. I can’t see Nana and Romeo-san. And every single one of them is looking at me. “Huh…” Ryuuka-san looked back down at his work, hair pulled back from his face by numerous hair pins. “Julius, you tell him.” The man rolled his eyes, but he stepped closer, anyways, so that he was slightly leaning on the footboard. “As a matter of fact, Hiro… you did.” What? “And not just any Aragami, but an Invasive-type Aragami.I’ll elaborate, but we’ll do it later, seeing as you’re still in a delicate state.” What? No! “No, no, no! I’m fine already! Loo-“ I made a move to sit up, but fingers abruptly dug into my upper thighs, nearly cutting through the muscles from how it felt. I yelped, dropping back down onto the bed. I looked down at the perpetrator, ready to complain. I stopped short when Ryuuka-san pinned me with his infamous glare. “Make another stupid move Kamui,” He lifted up something, and I recognized it as a scalpel. “And I’ll use this wound I‘m stitching to dissect you. While alive.” He threatened. That’s obviously an exaggeration, but I gave up, knowing that arguing with Ryuuka-san is pointless. And will end up with me having more injuries – just small ones, but still – than before the argument. I huffed, but didn’t move anymore. I looked at Captain, who looked exasperated at Ryuuka-san. “Captain, please, tell me now.” I pleaded. “I want to know.” Captain eyed me for a moment, before nodding simply. “If you wish.” He replied. Yes! “You may or may not know, but Invasive Specie Aragami are heavily modified kinds of Aragami, with the ability to somehow restrict the God Arcs of non-Blood God Eaters from certain actions, such as shifting forms or even using Predator forms.” I was dumbstruck by that. I went up against an Aragami that can stop God Arcs? That was both incredibly awesome, and very terrifying. What was I thinking? “To summarize the events; we were nearing the Satellite Branch when we were ambushed by three Aragami – later to be identified by Dr. Rachel as Garm-species Aragami. Their leader, a Aragami labeled Marduk, was pinpointed to be the cause of our God Arc’s malfunction. You, Nana, Romeo, Ciel and I left the jeep to engage the enemy whilst Gilbert prioritizes Miss Ashihara’s safety. The four of us managed to defeat one Garm by the time the reinforcements from the Main Branch arrived, and that’s when the Marduk used some sort of ability that caused the God Arcs to jam.” I swallowed, feeling dread block my wind pipe. “Something happened…” Captain nodded grimly. “One of our reinforcements, Miss Daiba, was incapacitated, as she had taken too many hits for it to be safe. Her God Arc wouldn’t reload either, seeing as the Marduk was still using its ability-“ “Is she safe?!” I cut in rudely. I know I shouldn’t have done that – to Captain, of all people – but I was panicking. What if something happened to Miss Daiba?! I may not know her, but I don’t want people to die! It was Gil-san who answered. “She’s safe, don’t worry. You’re way ''worse off than her, by the way.” Oh. “I… I see…” Ryuuka-san snorted at the side, though I didn’t react at that. “T-then? What happened?” Captain pursed his lips for a moment, before answering. “Miss Daiba was almost killed. ''But,” The word was stressed, along with the hands on my head to emphasize Captain’s word and a warning to keep myself calm. “You rescued her, and everyone else in the process.” “What?” “The details are unclear, but just as you entered what seems to be the field where the Marduk’s influence was strongest; you’ve unlocked your Power of Blood. The resulting surge overwhelmed the Marduk’s Pulse, cancelling it out, and the others' God Arcs returned to their full functionality. You’ve landed a strange injury on the Marduk, as the wound that would’ve healed in a matter of moments refused to heal.” Captain pointed to his left eye, indicating where I had apparently injured this ‘Marduk’. “We only killed the other Garm, and the Marduk escaped. As we were in no condition to engage pursuit, we went here. To the Fenrir Far East Branch.” I fell silent, realizing two things. Miss Yuno is safe and we’ve arrived in the Far East Branch. And I’ve awoken my Power of Blood. I looked down at my hands, which were shaking slightly. “Power of… Blood?” I looked up at the others. “I’ve… I’ve awakened mine, you say?” Ciel-san’s hands left my head, and she stepped back. “Professor Rachel had confirmed it; your Ability has awakened. I believe she had called it ‘Evoke’, due to the way you had ‘kick-started’ the God Arcs in the immediate vicinity.” She explained. “Unlike Captain Julius’ Power of Blood, yours is support oriented, rather than for combat use.” “Evoke…” I looked at Captain. “How exactly did my Power of Blood ‘wake up’?” I asked, a little nervously. “There was a ‘GONNN!’ then followed by a ‘DOKKAN!’ and the Aragami ran away!” Nana chirped, surprising me by only speaking up now. Maybe she was a bit guilty for the ripping of my stitches. “Hiro-kun was so cool! But it was also kinda scary…” “Kouzuki. “H-hai…?” “Shut up, you’re not explaining anything.” I pouted at Ryuuka-san, who seemed to be nearly done with his job. Gil-san sighed audibly, “Ryuu would it kill you to be nice? And no, don’t answer that,” He said when Ryuuka-san opened his mouth. Obviously to respond with something that would piss off Gil-san. The oldest Blood member turned to me. “Well, from what we saw, you kind of emitted your own Pulse. Then your God Arc had this red…” Gil-san paused to look for a word, which prompted Captain to offer ‘aura’, “Yeah, aura, like the Pulse you emitted the first time. Your eyes turned red, and you suddenly moved like you were in Burst Level Three. Then you landed that scar on the Aragami.” That sounds… unbelievable. Did I really do that? My musings were interrupted when the curtain was moved aside again, this time by Romeo-san entering with a bottle filled with syrupy, yellow-colored fluid. The label stuck to it had the words ‘sore throat’. Ah, the thing Ryuuka-san had the other to fetch. He handed it to me with a grin. “Why do I need this?” I asked, even though I accepted the bottle and took a small sip. Whaa, the relief is literally sweet. “Tasty.” “Do you have a thing for smoke? I mean, when the nurses checked your throat it was practically burned.” Ryuuka-san nearly snarled, finishing the stitched and cleaning my skin. He stood up, giving me a glare. “Your stitches are fixed; try not to rip them again, whether it’s your fault or not. If you do, Daiba-chan had shown where the surgical knives are.” And with that he left. I noticed that Ryuuka-san has a thing for leaving dramatically. I can’t help but roll my eyes. Even though Ryuuka-san hasn’t been with us for weeks he hasn’t changed one bit. Make me wonder if grumpiness, mean behavior and fierce glares are genetic. “Don’t mind Ryuu. Considering the past few days, he’s been swamped with work.” Gil-san explained. Then he winced. “Well, to be honest, more work. How does that guy do it? He’s never been like that back then…” I didn’t hear the rest of what Gil-san said, my brain latching on only to a small part of his second sentence. ‘Past few days…’ “Captain…” I looked up at him in horror. “How long was I unconscious?” Captain raised an eyebrow. “More or less a week, why?” “EEHHHHH?!” -- I was finally cleared for release after two days (Note: never get myself hospitalized again, Ryuuka-san is insane) and in that two days, I was filled in on what happened here in the Satellite Branch. When I was taken here after I had lost consciousness, at was also around that same time that FRIAR was attacked, though thankfully nothing as dangerous as those Invasive-types. The damage to the mobile base was still significant, though, forcing FRIAR to stay longer here at the Main Branch in the meantime while repairs were launched. Miss Yuno was sound, and was worried about me, surpringsly. She had visited me once while I was still unconcious, though at the moment she is away on her job here at the Satellite Branch. Apparently she was worried about me. I have no clue why Romeo-san was giving me eyebrow wags and Ryuuka-san giving me considering looks. Ryuuka-san had come back from Glasgow a mere day later after that, both concerned for Dr. Leah and Dr. Rachel but also he had felt something. He had described it as something pulling at him, not really a physical force but more like his guts and what he calls ‘Aragami-sense’ (the heck is that?) was urging him to come back. There was also a bit of pain, and a nagging feeling at the back of his head that he had pleaded with his companion that they come back as soon as possible. As soon as he joined as, the uncomfortable feeling had disappeared. The phenomenon confused Ryuuka-san big time, and so began to look into it while he also worked on another project of his. I’ll say it again; Ryuuka-san is a workaholic. Captain was busy with helping at FRIAR most of the time, Dr. Rachel putting him in charge of overseeing the repairs, most especially the God Arc Soldiers. A few units were damaged at the attack, and FRIAR can’t afford to lose the newer models, those being still in observation. On top of being studied for further improvements and such, the newer models were apparently showing potential as Blood’s God Arc Soldiers, not to mention the money involved in their manufacturing. So Captain, like Ryuuka-san, is very much stressed. Gil-san, Romeo-san, Ciel-san and Nana were busy taking missions, though most of the time they had been only hanging out in my room waiting for me to wake. I was embarrassed by that, because aside from my family, I’ve never been fussed over by anyone else. I was told then even Dr. Rachel and Dr. Leah checked on me several times personally! Talk about embarrassing… But anyways, at the moment, I’m head to the Den’s – this is what the God Eaters here at the Main Branch affectionately call the place – Mess Hall, looking for the stray members of Blood since Captain called for a meeting just now. Nana, Romeo-san and Gil-san were easy to spot – color coding, hehe – but Ryuuka-san was nowhere to be found. I approached the trio’s table, and Nana greeted me cheerfully. I smiled at her, sitting down when Romeo-san scooted over. “Hey, did you guys see Ryuuka-san? Captain calls for a meeting, and we're going to FRIAR for a bit. It’s important, from how he sounded.” I said. Gil-san blinked. “Meeting? What for?” I shrugged. “No clue; Captain said he’ll explain once we’re there. Ciel-san is already there, so we’re the ones he’s waiting for. Anyways, any one of you saw Ryuuka-san?” I asked again. Gil-san and Nana shrugged. Romeo-san had a thoughtful look on him. “Hmm… I remember him going into the Laboratory earlier…” He trailed off. “You could go there, ask Acting Director Sakaki or someone else.” I nodded, thanked them and told them to wait for us at the entrance, and left for the Laboratory. Jeez, if I had known, I would’ve went there first, since it’s only a few floors up from Blood Floor – yes we also have a Blood Floor here – as opposed to the 6 floors down to the main entrance. Geh. But anyways, I didn’t, so I’ll just suck it up. The elevator ride was quiet and boring, with no one else aside me using it at the time, and soon enough I arrived at the floor I was headed to. I walked down the hall in large, easy strides, reaching the far end quickly. I knocked on the wooden door, and I heard the Acting Director’s voice inviting me in. So I did. “Pardon the intrusion,” I said, pushing the door open and entering. Director Sakaki had his usual fox-grin expression, eyeglasses on his nose as he stood in front of a portable viewing screen showing lots of scientific stuff and what seems to be an image or an Aragami Cell in amoeba form – its earliest stage – and several pictures of fully evolved Aragami. I paused, blinking several times. “Am I… interrupting something?” I asked hesitantly. The fox (I’m getting influenced by Nana, oh dear) waved a hand, smiling. “Oh, no, no! Not at all, just having a small lesson on the evolution capabilities of the Aragami! Care to join us, Hiro-kun?” He invited, gesturing to where I would sit. Ryuuka-san was a familiar face, but the man sitting adjacent to him was not. Dark skinned, pale blonde hair and blue eyes that unsettles me for some reason were the prominent physical features that I noted, alongside the duster coat in white and golden trims. Never seen this guy before. “Ah, I assume you haven’t met?” Director Sakaki asked, obviously noticing my confused look at the unfamiliar face. I nodded in response to his question. “This young man here is Soma Schicksal, a member of the Mobile Corps ‘Cradle’, a group of Elite God Eaters of the far East Branch.” The man now identified as Soma Schicksal rose, and I felt a little chagrined at his height, which was a good 15 centimeters. I know it’s a silly thing to be conscious about, but I’m seventeen already. Most likely I’ll never grow up past 175 centimeters, at this rate. “You’re embellishing stuff Old Man,” Soma-san muttered, though there was no malice in his voice, more like simply exasperated. So I take it he and his Squad get idolized? Soma-san turned to me, holding a hand out, which I immediately shook. “Soma Schicksal, nice to meet you. Hm?” He looked down at my Armlet, black and gold in color as opposed to his red and white. Ohh, he’s a 1st Generation! I’ve only met one – Kouta-senpai from the First Unit, who was also one of the backups during the Marduk Incident – and seeing another made me oddly excited. Still puzzling over that. “A 3rd… Oi, Izanami, your squad mate?” I shouldn’t be surprised that Ryuuka-san would know this guy. “It’s ‘''Ryuuka''’, dammit! And yeah, he’s one of the newbies.” Ryuuka-san replied. He gave me a blank look. Huh, that’s weird. Usually he’d give me a death glare. “What do you want?” He asked, handing a few files that he had been writing on to Soma-san, who sat back down and accepted the files. “Captain called for a meeting ASAP,” I answered immediately, seeing Ryuuka-san’s eyes sharpen. “I don’t know what for; just that it’s seems to be important.” Ryuuka-san nodded, though he looked a bit peeved, most likely from being pulled away from his work. I wonder what they’re working on. But seeing as it involved… complicated stuff, I won’t ask. I’m pretty sure the technical terms and scientific mumbo jumbo will just fly over my head. Ehh. “Julius calls, huh. Sakaki-hakase, So-chan-“ “- It’s ‘''Soma''’, you brat –“ “-I don’t care. If you’ll excuse me,” He gave them a respectful bow, before nodding to me. “Let’s go, Kamui.” I also bowed to the Acting Director and veteran God Eater in farewell, scurrying out of the room before Ryuuka-san could leave me. The walk to the entrance was silent, though thankfully not awkward. I wouldn’t be able to survive if that was the case. We rejoined the others at the entrance, Gil-san and Ryuuka-san immediately messing around – meaning fighting – as we left for FRIAR. -- Captain, Ciel-san and Dr. Rachel were waiting for us in the Doctor’s office, and Captain wasted no time in cutting straight to the topic. “With Ciel joining us in Blood, our Squad is effectively immediately an official God Eater Special Forces Squad, to be recognized and acknowledged by Fenrir and all its associated groups.” A wide, pleased grin pasted itself on my face, as pride bloomed in my chest. I’m so telling Mom and the boys! “And on that note, ranking shall be established with in Special Forces Blood; not as a way to flaunt our admittedly superior capabilities compared to other God Eaters, but to advertise we are deserving and capable of the responsibilities that will be given to us. Don’t tarnish Blood’s name.” The last sentence was said firmly, and in response, we snapped to attention, executing a salute. “Sir, yes, sir!” We answered in unison. Dr. Rachel chuckled, obviously amused. “Wonderful. My dear children are simply wonderful!” She chortled to herself, and I looked down in embarrassment. “Though it is the Director General’s final decision, I had put forth a recommendation for each and every one of you in relation to what rank you attain by the end of this meeting, which is fortunately approved by the Board. Julius, as he is the most experienced and his Power of Blood active; shall retain his rank of Captain.” The Doctor gestured to her adoptive son, who stood straighter and gave us a salute of his own. “Your ranks shall be based on your performance,” Dr. Rachel continued. “But due to circumstances, my initial plan had to be scrapped in favor of a new hierarchy within Blood. Mind that I do not condone favoritism, moreso on my part, so be comforted by the fact that your ranks are based on logic and the performance you have shown the upper echelons of authority. If you think you are not satisfied with your rank, know that it was your fault, and no one else’s.” All of us answered in affirmative. My palms suddenly began sweating, obviously in response to the nervousness that had started clawing at my guts. I clasped my hands tighter behind my back, so as they won’t shake. Dr. Rachel looked at Ryuuka-san first, who didn’t flinch at the assessing look. So the Doctor shall be going from right to left? That’ll mean I’m last… “God Eater Ryuuka Izanami, you’ve shown exceptional talent in combat, as a DEMAS Pilot or a God Eater. The higher-ups have also recognized your obedience and professionalism, which earns you a good amount of points on their book. Keep up the good work.” If Ryuuka-san was smug, he didn’t show it. P-p-p-poker face, p-p-p-poker face. “Though there is a problem. You’re overly reliant on orders and have shown poor decision-making skills especially when faced with unknown variables on missions, an admittedly abhorrent thing for someone who is skilled as you. Fix that as quickly as possible.” “Yes ma’am.” Ryuuka-san answered steadily, showing no signs of being bothered. Now that it was mentioned… Ryuuka-san never got a turn in leading us on missions! Even the first mention Nana and I went with him; I was kinda/sorta calling the shots, even when Ryuuka-san was more experienced. I find it hard to believe, though. “For that, Ryuuka will get the rank ‘Sergeant’. Endeavor to better yourself, Ryuuka.” Ryuuka-san merely nodded, though I noticed that there was a bit of relief on his face when he was named sergeant. I wonder why? So Dr. Rachel informed us of our good points and flaws, then giving us our ranks. Romeo-san and Gil-san share the same rank as Ryuuka-san, making them argue who would be the better sergeant, while Nana and (surprisingly) Ciel-san were named Corporals. I had expected Ciel-san to have a higher rank, since in the short time she was a God Eater she was very, very skilled. Both with her Short Sword and her Sniper. Dr. Rachel looked at me last, and I straightened up by instinct, throat getting clogged up by nervousness now. “Hiro Kamui… You’ve shown potential and have the basic elements of leadership down, and despite your short time as a God Eater, you’ve yet to fail a mission, whether it be emergency missions, or regular Ones. The Rank 5 Mission ‘Monkey Business’ is also a good thing on your record.” She gave me a smile. “And of course, your Power of Blood having been awakened… I would put you on the rank of sergeant, but I don’t think that’s right.” I was really sweating now. What rank would Dr. Rachel give me…? I’m not really concerned what my rank is, but as a Member of Blood, we have our pride to uphold, and we can’t give FRIAR and most of all, the Claudius Sisters a bad image. My rank would tell me how much responsibility would be resting on my shoulders. “Hmm, Julius, what rank would you suggest?” The playful tone had the alarm bells ringing in my head, and I now know that the question was merely rhetorical, my rank having been already decided. By the two of them, most likely. And I don’t like that smile on Captain’s face. “I’d suggest Vice-Captain, as he certainly fits the requirements. Potential for more growth, leadership, and Power of Blood awakened… I’ll say he’s the one.” The blood (no, not the Squad) drained from my face so quickly that I felt dizzy, and seeing Dr. Rachel’s happy and excited expression made it worse. “Ah, you are quite right, Julius!” She turned her smile on me. “Hiro Kamui is from now on the Vice-Captain of Special Forces Blood, second in command to Julius Visconti, Captain of Special Forces Blood.” I vaguely heard Nana and Gil-san congratulating me, the latter saying better me than Romeo-san, who responded aggressively at the taunt. Ciel-san was conversing with Nana, and Ryuuka-san pointing his phone at the arguing duo with what seems like enjoyment on his face, I don’t know. What think I know for sure; “EEHHHHH?!” -- See this? It’s super late yet super long. And I did this just last night! Nyahahaha! It’s because of Roi(-san xP) that I got out of the writer’s block, so a round of applause for him please! And Hiro is the Fukutaichou! Yay! He doesn’t seem happy about it, though xD. And yeah, I shamelessly entered Cradle earlier than the game. I have my reasons, fufufu. Ja na! P.S.: If I were to elaborate on Blood's ranks... It would be; Julius - Captain (obvious as to why) Hiro - Vice-Captain (game canon lol) Ryuuka - Staff Sergeant (eh, Ryuuka is an idiot) Romeo - Staff Sergeant (I have no problems with Romeo, and honestly, I think he's a good God Eater, despite his attitude. One does not simply survive a year if you're careless) Gilbert - Sergeant First Class (because of his experience) Ciel - Corporal (Baby God Eater) Nana - Corporals (The Real Baby God Eater) Note that I'm not that familiar with military ranks, and I had asked my uncle for a brief summarization of military ranks. So I just picked what suits them best at this time and VOILA! Category:Blog posts